America First
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: America is a mess after WW3, and the only solution he can see to his problems is to close the borders.
June 28th, 2020

1 year after the end of WW3

Detroit, MI

Several countries stood in the back of the crowd. There was a huge crowd gathered for the unveiling of a new memorial. On a platform in front of the crowd the former leader of the resistance was giving a speech.

"Detroit was our first major victory. Both for the war and the resistance. Nobody thought a bunch of teenagers and a handful of young adults would make a difference in the war, but we did. We fought tooth and nail to save our country, and it paid off. However, we also lost many young lives. This memorial is dedicated to all the brave souls who risked their lives for this country."

The girl went on, recounting the Battle of Detroit. She spoke about some of the people who died that she knew. The countries listened respectfully. When it was over they waited patiently for everyone to leave.

They were waiting to speak with America. He said he had important news for them, and that they should meet him at the new memorial.

Currently, the superpower was chatting the former rebel leader. The countries watched as the two hugged before parting ways. America then walked swiftly over to the countries.

"America," England greeted him first. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," America answered. The countries watched him cautiously. The superpower had taken a big hit during the war. A million Americans died. America had billions of dollars in damages.

"Are you sure? We can help," England said.

America looked annoyed. "We've been through this, you guys won't help without access to my government. That's not going to happen."

Germany glared at England, they had all agreed not to mention any of their offers until after America had told them what was so important.

"Ja, England. Let Amerika made up his mind. Amerika, what did you want to tell us?"

"I like to help others. I always wanted to be a hero, but I can't do that for awhile. My people are suffering, reconstruction is going too slow. The rest of the world isn't helping much either, you all keeping distracting me or slowing things down. So my boss and I made a plan, we're going to mostly close our boarders and pass neutrality acts. In five years, we'll open up to limited immigration. Until then, the only countries we'll be keeping in touch with will be Canada, Mexico, and the countries that owe us reparations."

Jaws dropped.

"You're going into isolation?" France asked in surprise. America had always been very social. He spoke to every country at least once a week. France couldn't imagine America would last without talking to any of them.

"America-San, are you sure this is a good idea? Your economy could crumble," Japan said.

"We're going to keep our exports as usual, but we're going to cut our imports as much as possible," America answered.

"Do you plan on attending any world meetings?" Germany asked.

America shook his head. "Mattie will keep me up to date. I don't plan on speaking to any of you for at least five years."

"When is your boss going to announce this?" England asked.

"Tomorrow, immigrants will have till the end of July to either apply for citizenship or leave. Once August first comes nobody will be allowed into the country."

"Isn't this a bit soon?" Spain asked.

"The longer I wait the more my people suffer. The only way to get assistance from you guys is if I let you control my government, but no American wants that. We can take care of ourselves, we just need some time to do it."

"What if there's an international emergency?" Japan asked.

"Then things might change, but for now this is how it's gonna be."

Germany was the first one to shake his hand.

"Take care Amerika."

The others followed Germany's lead until it was just America and Canada left.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Canada asked.

"No, but I need to do it. President Rogers and I have a plan. Plus, with the election this fall the country is going to be especially unstable. I can't let anyone take advantage of that."

"I understand, I was invaded too, I didn't lose as many people or have as much damage, but I felt it. This war was huge and bloody Alfred. For a while no one thought we would win, but we did and it was tough. I know you want the world to think you're invincible, but if you ever need to talk about it call me."

America took a deep breath.

"Thanks Matt, I will

* * *

So this was just a little idea I got after watching Red Dawn,

Badically, North Korea, Russia, and China invade the US and started WW3. There's some resistance like in Red Dawn. America wins. But I was wondering how America would deal with the after math of war in their own country. Usually America is the one who goes in and helps. One of the ideas I had was that America goes back into isolation.

I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go with this, I'll probably have some flashbacks to the war and then chapters of how they're implanting changes.

-President Rogers, I just made up, since the upcoming election decides who would be president during the WW3 part of the story and I didn't want to pick sides.

This chapter was mostly a test chapter, to see what people think. If you like it let me know, if you don't like it tell me how I can make it better and if you have any suggestions tell me.


End file.
